


Harry James Fenton The-boy-who-lived...kinda

by DanFenturd



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically starts at the beginning of Danny phantom and the summer after Harry Potters fourth year, But at least Danny has a family, F/M, Fourth Year, Goes by Harry Fenton while at home in amity, Harry James Daniel Potter Fenton, Harry's Life Sucks, Looks the exact same as Danny but has green eyes, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), maddie fenton is lily potters cousin, so does Danny's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFenturd/pseuds/DanFenturd
Summary: Instead of getting sent to the Dursley's Harry Potter is sent to his mom's cousin in America, Maddie Fenton. Harry James Fenton grows up in Amity Park with his best friends Sam and Tucker before leaving for Hogwarts at 11. Now he's back home after his fourth year and things are about to take a turn for the worse. Harry has enough on his plate without adding ghost powers to the mix, why are these ghosts so different from the ones at Hogwarts anyway? Now that Voldemort is back and none of his friends in the wizarding world are talking to him he's gonna have to figure this all out on his own, well Sam and Tucker as well. But after years of lying to them about being a wizard how can he keep his secret when his own magic could be the reason all this happened.And what will he do once he has to return to Hogwarts at the end of the summer?





	1. Going home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom, I just work here.

Harry got off the train dejectedly, his thoughts stuck on Cedric. Ron and Hermione got off behind him, arguing pointlessly. He saw his uncle and turned to say goodbye to his friends. 

"I should go, don't wanna keep Vlad waiting, ya know?" He said with a shrug. Hermione gave him an odd look. 

"Are you sure you're alright Harry? What you went through-" Harry interrupted her before she could get too far.

"Hermione I'm fine. I just want to go home and forget this entire year even happened." Ron looked at him sympathetically, nodding his head as if he could understand what Harry was going through. 

Harry spotted Mrs. Weasley pushing towards them through the crowd and quickly made his escape before she could reach them. 

"I'll write you guys once I'm back home, okay?" He said over his shoulder not waiting for a response before pushing his trunk over to Vlad. He soon found himself pressed up against expensive Italian cashmere. For the first time in months he felt at ease. Vlad must have already been informed of what had happened as he began rubbing small circles into Harry's back with one hand and was soothingly running his other through his messy hair. 

They stood there just holding onto one another for a few more minutes before silently releasing each other. Harry could feel tears collecting in his eyes. He quickly grabbed his trunk and made for the exit. 

Vlad silently followed and directed him to a sleek black limousine at the curb. His trunk was put in the back by some faceless employee of his uncle's. Harry quickly made himself comfortable in the back seat and tried to wait for the door to shut before losing his composure. The dam that kept back a tidal wave of emotions finally started to break. Vlad sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulder offering silent support as tears began to stream down his face. He felt himself being gathered into Vlad's arms as he quietly began sobbing into his chest. 

It wasn't long before they reached the private airport where his uncle's jet was waiting to take them home. With strength he didn't know his uncle had, he was lifted into the air. He quickly wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck to keep himself from being dropped before realizing it was unnecessary. With an unusual ease his uncle boarded the jet with Harry still in his arms before sitting with Harry wrapped around him.

Feeling too weak to protest being treated like a child Harry soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep listening to his uncle's slow heartbeat. 

  
  
  
  
  


Vlad looked down at Harry, gently petting his raven hair. His heart went out to the boy who had been through too much in his short life. He had heard the details of Voldemort's return through his wizarding contacts in the UK.

There were many things that the Fentons didn't know about Vlad. Though he had been their friend for many years, and would continue to be a close friend and confidant to the family if he had any say in the matter, there were some things he figured were best kept separate from that life. Becoming half ghost had opened many doors, which had eventually led him to uncover a whole new world to use to his advantage. 

He had been dealing in rare magical artifacts for many years now, and what with shady clients and the inherent secrecy of the magical world, it became common sense that his personal life would stay separate from his magical one. This of course, was complicated when Harry was revealed to be a wizard.

Vlad never knew Harry was magical until he got his letter. He'd only ever known Harry as Harry Daniel Fenton, his favorite (and only) nephew. He never could have guessed that his best friends had actually adopted Harry James Potter. Seeing as the vast majority of his wizarding contacts were dark and had only ever had bad things to say about the Boy Who Lived, it came as quite a shock to discover that his cheerful and selfless little badger was in fact the same hero they had come to loathe. 

Vlad's thoughts were interrupted by a tug on his lapel as Harry stirred. "No...please…" he whimpered in his sleep.

"Harry," Vlad gently shook Harry's shoulder attempting to wake him. "Harry it's just a dream, wake up!"

  
  
  


_ "I'm going to kill you Harry Potter." Voldemort spat with sick and malicious pleasure. "I'm going to destroy you." Voldemort stared down at Harry  _

_ "After tonight no one will ever again question my power." Harry's heart began to race. He knew that this was the end for him. No one was coming to save him this time.  _

_ "After tonight if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death." Harry stared at the tip of his ivory wand, rising to in place to point directly at him. Harry sat frozen. The tip began to glow a sickening green. "And I, being a merciful lord obliged." _

_ "HARRY WAKE UP!" _

Harry sat up with a gasp. Breathing heavily, he looked around trying to get his bearings. He spotted his uncle Vlad's concerned blue eyes before casting his own down at his shaking hands, a feeling of shame falling into his stomach.

"It's alright to feel afraid Harry. We all have nightmares sometimes." Vlad reassured him softly.

Harry looked up at him bitterly, "But I don't have nightmares sometimes, I have them every night!" Harry yelled out running his hands through his hair. 

Vlad sighed, unsure how to help his beloved nephew. Hopefully being back home with his family would help him to forget what had happened just a short week ago. The jet started it's decent into Amity Park airports private runway. 

"Come on Harry your parents are waiting for us. I'm sure Jack is just bouncing in his seat with excitement." Harry smiled at the thought of his family. It's always hard leaving them every September. Especially his best friends, well his best muggle friends. They didn't understand why he couldn't call or FaceTime them while at school. Tucker was appalled when he heard that Harry's boarding school didn't have any internet or cell service. He tried to explain to them that it was an really old school, way out in the middle of nowhere. That just made them even more suspicious, well it made Sam suspicious. All Tuck cared about was the lack of technology.

He couldn't wait to have some nice, normal fun this summer. No dragons, no mermaids, no giant three headed dogs, just him and his friends. Or so he thought.


	2. Everything is about to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom, I just work here.

Harry got out of the limo and looked up at his home. The giant 'Fenton Works' sign lit up the street around him. He approached the door, Vlad trailing behind him, and took a deep breath. Harry reached for the handle, but before he could make contact the door slammed open. Vlad quickly pulled him out of the way by his shoulders before he could get hit.

"HARRY!" he heard his dad say in his loud boisterous voice. He winced slightly as he was scooped up in a tight hug, trying to ignore the popping of the bones in his back under his father's huge arms.

"Jack you're crushing him!" His mother lightly scolded with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Right, right," Jack gently lowered Harry back onto the ground, "sorry Har, I was just so excited to see ya," he said apologetically. Harry shook his head with a fond smile on his face. While his father's exuberance might be off-putting to some, he found it comforting after so many months away from home. His mom came into view and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Suddenly the events of the Triwizard Tournament seemed farther away, like just a bad dream, or a small shadow in the distance. 

"Hey honey" she said softly running a hand through his hair. Harry breathed in, feeling content in his mother's arms.

"HARRY!" Harry heard Sam and Tucker yell from inside the house. He swiftly let go of his mom only to get pulled into another hug with his two best friends.

"Hey guys," he murmured into someone's shoulder. They quickly let him go and sat him down on the couch, anxious to catch up from the past year since they had seen him. 

"Hey little brother," Jazz said from beside him on the couch, pulling him into a quick side hug. "Hey Jazz," he said wrapping his arms around his sister. 

He looked around at his friends and family, feeling safe and loved. As much as he loved Hogwarts, it was good to be home. 

After vaguely summarizing his school year, editing out all the magic bits for the sake of his friends, and heavily softening the more distressing events so as not to worry them, he said goodbye to everyone and promised to see them tomorrow.

Harry dragged himself up to his room, thankful that one of his uncle's employees had already placed his trunk beside his bed. Falling onto his bed still fully dressed, Harry fell into a blissfully deep and dreamless sleep.

He awoke to his sister gently shaking him. 

"Harry time to get up, dad wants to show us something." She said apologetically, taking in the deep circles under her brothers eyes.

Groaning, Harry rolled out of bed. And straight onto the floor. 

"Ow." 

Jazz brought a hand to her mouth in attempt to smother her laugh as she backed out of the room. "Sam and Tucker will be here in 10 minutes," she said. Seeing Harry's confused look she explained, "I figured you'd want to hang out with them as much as you could. Even if it is just to witness another one of mom and dad's freak inventions." 

Harry nodded. Not bothering to change his clothes or brush his hopelessly unruly hair, he followed Jazz downstairs to have a quick breakfast before disaster inevitably struck.

The Fentons didn't have a great track record with their inventions. Sure, they were geniuses without doubt, but Harry had heard the term "mad scientist" used to refer to them and had to admit that it fit quite well. The inventions that actually worked tended to blow up in their faces (quite literally) shortly afterwards, or to be just slightly off in a way that allowed for disastrous consequences. Harry repressed a shudder as he tried to forget the toaster incident.

Grabbing a piece of Jack Fenton toast he heard the doorbell ring. 

"Ah just in time!" He heard his father open the door, "come on down to the lab kids, we've got a real treat for ya!" 

Harry and Jazz reluctantly made their way to the basement, Sam and Tucker curiously following behind them.

They all sat down as his mom and dad begun to explain their new invention: a ghost portal. Harry listened avidly, as his parents explained that it would tear a hole in the veil, creating a permanent door between this dimension and the ghostly one. Harry's attention began to wander as he wondered whether ghosts really did have their own realm. The ghosts at Hogwarts were nothing like the ones his parents were always going on about. Seeing all the Stark differences between real ghosts and the ones his parents "studied" he was quite sure that they didn't really know what they were talking about. 

Still, he hadn't ever told them about the ghosts that wandered around Hogwarts for fear that they wouldn't let him go back on account of being too dangerous. The ghosts were, of course, the least dangerous thing about Hogwarts, even accounting for Peeves. Even if they didn't fear for his safety at the hands of Hogwarts ghosts, they might try to get him to hunt them, which was significantly worse in Harry's opinion. Best to keep such matters a secret.

His father thrust two plugs together, and the group looked at the empty portal expectantly. A spark fizzled from the plugs in his dad's hands and Harry watched as his parents' shoulders simultaneously dropped in disappointment. 

The two dejectedly walked back upstairs. Another failed invention. Harry felt guilty that he was slightly relieved at it's failure. Such a large and important invention was sure to cause huge problems if it had actually worked. It was better for everyone that it hadn't worked, really, though that didn't change the fact that his parents would likely sulk about it for a few days at least.

"Well," said Jazz, getting up, "I'm going to the library. There are some books I've been looking forward to reading this summer." She followed her parents up the stairs, leaving the trio alone in the basement.

"Wow," Sam said, eyes locked on the empty hole in the wall. "Can you imagine if it had worked? Who knows what crazy things exist beyond this world?" She excitedly walked towards the portal. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted an old polaroid camera from a nearby work table, and as she picked it up Harry could almost see an idea pop into her head.

"Harry you have to go in there!" She said, nodding towards the portal. 

"What? Why? It's just an empty hole in the wall." Harry complained, "You go in there if you find it so interesting! My parents experiments always end up ruining my day."

"Just have a little peek, dude." Tucker said offhandedly, not even looking up from his PDA, "Who knows, maybe you can get it working for your folks." 

"Why would I be able to get it working if my parents couldn't?" Harry asked.

Tucker shrugged and looked up at him. "Weird and miraculous stuff always seems to happen around you. You've got some sort of weird juju."

"Here put this on," he heard Sam say before something was shoved into his arms. Harry looked down in horror as he saw his dad's face staring up at him. 

"What the heck is this!? I'm not wearing this!" Harry stated. 

Sam looked down at the logo before promptly ripping it off the hazmat suit. "Good call," she said.  
"Now put it on and get in there." Growing impatient, Sam began to fiddle with some dials on the wall. She looked back at Harry pleased to see he was done changing.

Harry stared into the empty portal. He had a bad feeling about this. Some niggling feeling in the back of his brain told him not to go in there. He chalked it off as paranoia, something bad was always happening to him, at this point his gut reactions were probably just misfiring.

He felt Sam shove him into the portal. He heard the click of a camera. "Go in a little bit further," she insisted. He looked back at her and then took another step forward. His foot tangled in a knot of loose wires and he tripped, falling against the wall to steady himself. He felt a click under his palm and his eyes shot to the wall under his hand. The button said "on."

Suddenly he was blinded and completely engulfed by bright lights. The sound of mechanical whirring drowned out the concerned shouts of his friends. That's when he felt unimaginable pain. 

Harry thought he knew pain. After all, he had been tortured by Voldemort himself, but this was something else entirely. The cruciatus curse couldn't hold a candle to it. Harry felt as if every atom inside him was being torn to shreds as a scream ripped through his throat. He was dying, that much he knew. He wished only for death to come more quickly and put an end to this ceaseless suffering. He felt like he had been screaming for a few eternities, and then, as quickly as the lights and sounds came, they left.

Everything went black.


	3. This cannot be real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom, I just work here.

"Oh my God! We've killed Harry Fenton!" Harry heard a muffled voice say frantically.  
He groggily opened his eyes to see Sam and Tucker staring down at him worriedly. 

"What happened?" Harry croaked every part of him was sore. Sam and Tucker looked at each other with panicked expressions before turning back down to Harry.

"Don't freak out dude, but I think you're dead." Tucker explained softly.

"Pfffft I'm not dead. That's not possible." Then again, Harry thought, he had seen some strange things the past few years. But being dead was a bit much even for him. 

"You might wanna take a look in the mirror Harry," Sam said, helping him to stand up. Reaching the mirror on the wall Harry stood completely shocked by what he saw.

His hair was pure white omitting a soft glow, and his eyes were no longer emerald green. They were now glowing blood red. Just like...

His hands began to shake and tears began to collect in his eyes.

"Great. Another reason for people to call me a freak," Harry muttered to himself. Sam looked at him concerned, apparently having heard him.

"What do you mean 'another' reason Harry?" Tucker watched silently waiting for him to explain.

Harry cursed himself. "You guys know how my parents are, even at boarding school I'm the freak with the ghost hunting parents," he lied. 

He hated lying to them, but what other option did he have? Especially now with Voldemort back he had to do everything to keep his family safe, and his friends ignorant of the wizarding world.

Sam still looked a little apprehensive, but nodded in acceptance anyway. Tuck put a hand on his shoulder, at least he tried to. Where his hand should have made contact it instead continued to fall right through his shoulder.

With a gasp Tucker quickly pulled his hand back, clutching it to his chest. Harry's heart began to beat erratically. He gasped. Raising his hand to his chest he could feel his heart beating beneath his palm.

"I'm not dead!" He smiled excitedly, "my heart is still beating!" A bright light engulfed the room. The three teens shielded their eyes in surprise. Slowly opening his eyes, Harry saw his friends staring at him in shock.

Tilting his head in confusion, Tucker lifted his hand, motioning towards the mirror behind him. Harry quickly turned around, scared he would see even more similarities to Voldemort in his reflection.

"How?" Harry trailed off. His green eyes staring back at him. He reached up and combed his hand through his messy dark locks. 

"Maybe the electricity in the air fried our brains and it was all just a hallucination." Tucker suggested weakly.

Sam turned to Tucker, "We all had the same hallucination? That's the most idiotic thing I've heard you say, and I've heard you read bedtime stories to your PDA."

"Harry, is everything okay down there?" Three heads snapped up towards the stairs.

"Everything's fine mom!" Harry yelled. Sam and Tucker glanced at him warily. 

"Harry maybe you should tell your parents what happened," Sam said," they could probably help." 

Harry looked at her incredulously, "Have you met my parents? If I told them I got ghost powers they would probably dissect me!" He whispered hysterically. 

"You guys should probably get going, it's getting pretty late." Sam and Tucker looked at him with looks of sympathy. 

"What happened!?" 

The three teenagers jumped simultaneously. "What do you mean mom? Nothing happened!" 

"You got the portal to work! How did you do it? Is that why the power went out? Why didn't you come get me?" Maddie quickly spouted before anyone could answer.

Harry looked at Sam, begging her to think of something to say. Tucker began slowly inching towards the stairs.

"We just unplugged it then plugged it back in Mrs. Fenton." Sam said with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah we just, uh plugged it back in" Harry said running a hand through his hair nervously, "anyway, Sam and Tucker were just leaving, weren't you guys?" Tucker turned and ran up the rest of the stairs. Sam rolled her eyes and began to slowly follow him. Glancing back at Harry, silently asking if he wanted her to stay. He shook his head with a thankful smile.

"Well I'm beat, so I'm just gonna head up to bed. G'night mom" Harry turned and went upstairs not waiting for a response. 

_______________________________________

Up in his room Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His heart began to thump inside his chest, images began to flash in his mind. Memories of the past few weeks flashed behind his closed eyes. A cold wave washed over his body. He opened his eyes and gasped to find his face a foot away from the ceiling. There was a flash of light followed by a rush of warmth traveling up his arms from his fingertips and Harry fell back onto his bed with a loud springy thump. He was breathing heavily and trying not to completely freak out.


	4. So it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom, I just work here.

Jack and Maddie watched as their son ran up the stairs, concern evident on both their faces. They of course had been notified as to what had happened to their baby boy, they had hoped it had all been exaggerated, but seeing their boy for the first time in months looking so lost and dejected made them realize how serious things really were.

“I just can’t believe they would allow something so dangerous to happen in a school, a place of learning!” Maddie said fiercely, throwing her arms in the air. “And the fact that they had the nerve to keep us in the dark about this whole competition, when our own son was being forced to compete!”

“I’m just surprised Harry never wrote to us about it,” Jack replied. ”I mean Harry’s never been one to let us in on what he’s going through, but he could have died and we were just working at home finishing the portal with no idea what he was going through.” he said shaking his head softly. When they received that owl saying Harry had almost been killed, and had witnessed another student's death in the process; he could hardly believe it. His little boy, only 14 and had already been through so much. 

“I think we should try to give him as normal a summer as we can, help him take his mind off everything, ya know?” He told Maddie, knowing she would do everything in her power to make Harry feel like a kid again. 

“That's not all we need to do.” Jazz’s voice sounded loud and forceful from the stairs. 

“Jazz you shouldn’t be eavesdropping honey.” Maddie said in a soft yet scolding tone.

“I don’t think you guys should home-school him this summer,” she said, arms crossed, stare unwavering.

“Jazzy-pants how else are we gonna keep up his studies on math and science. They don’t care about those subjects at Hogwarts.” Jack reasoned in a booming voice.

“ I know, I know. But this summer I think it would be good for Harry to take some summer classes at Casper High. He needs to socialize with kids his own age, who aren’t going to have preconceived notions about the famous Boy-Who-Lived.” Jazz argued fervently, barely stopping to take a breath. “I mean his only friends in the whole country are Sam and Tucker and even they aren’t as close as they were before Harry stopped attending school with them. He needs to get out of this chaotic house and be with people his own age.” 

“You know that's not a bad idea Jack, not to mention it’ll give us more time to spend down in the lab.” Maddie looked at her husband with a knowing smile and a raised brow. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Good morning sweetheart!” Harry smiled faintly at his mom, sitting down at the kitchen table as a plate of toast was placed in front of him. He made a face at the Jack Fenton shaped bread.

“I’ll just stick to cereal mom, but thanks.” he said, filling his bowl. Before he could bring the first bite to his mouth his spoon clattered back into the bowl with a milky splash. ‘

After falling through his hand completely.

He quickly made an excuse before darting up the stairs to the privacy of his bedroom. Quickly slamming the door shut he leaned back against it. staring at his hand in disbelief. He had almost blocked out all of what had happened the night before. He died didn’t he? No, that’s impossible. He’s here, he’s alive. It was all just another dream, another nightmare. Albeit, not quite like the ones he’s been having as of late. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing coming from his bedside drawer. He almost forgot he had a cell phone, going most of the year without one. He quickly answered, not even bothering to read the caller ID. 

“HARRY ARE YOU OKAY?! WE’VE BEEN TEXTING YOU ALL MORNING!” He held the phone away from his ear, wincing at the screaming coming from it. Yep definitely should have checked the caller ID. 

“Sam calm down! I’m fine-” he rushed out before another voice cut him off.

“We’re on our way over!” Tucker shouted before the line went dead. So it really wasn’t a dream, what does this mean? He continued to get lost in his thoughts, wishing more and more that he had died in Cedric’s place. 

He was startled by his door swinging open and slamming against the wall with a thud. Sam and Tucker quickly entered his room and shut the door before he could even blink. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“So are we gonna talk about what happened last night?” Sam said, as if they had just gone to a movie. 

“All I remember is going into that stupid portal, a flashing light and a whole lotta pain. Then waking up looking, and feeling like death.” Danny recalled quietly, looking down at his hands resting in his lap.  
Sam and Tucker shared a look, eyes wide. “Yeah that pretty much sums it up from our side too dude.” Tuck said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t worry man we’ll figure out what really happened, we’ve got your back.” He finished, taking a step towards his friend.

Harry looked up, a small smile forming on his face. “Just the three of us, like old times.” he said softly.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Guys it's been almost a month since the “incident” and I still barely have any control. Maybe I should tell my parents.” Harry sighed dejectedly, pushing his Nasty Burger tray towards Tucker, having lost his appetite. 

“Why? Parents don’t listen, and even worse they don’t understand! WHY CAN’T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!” 

“Uh Sam we’re talking about my powers, my problems.” Harry raised his head from his arms looking at her incredulously. Tucker happily stuffing his face with Harry’s burger.

“Oh right, me too aha.” Sam muttered sheepishly. “You just need more practice, There’s no need to get your wacky parents involved. I mean who knows, they might make it worse.” She shrugged poking at her veggie burger. 

“Hey my parents aren’t wacky,” Harry said weakly “they’re just eccentric.” He lowered his head back down onto the table.

“I still can’t believe they’re making you go to school, during the summer! That’s just criminal.” Tucker said between bites, sauce dripping down his chin. Sam wordlessly handed him a stack of napkins, disgust evident on her face.

“It’s not all bad, It’s honestly safer than me being home-schooled by them again. Just wish Lancer wasn’t the one teaching the class, he’s always hated me. And now with these stupid powers, i’m one dropped beaker away from failing chemistry.” Honestly, 47 broken beakers and I would think I was doing it on purpose too. Harry sighed as he stood from their booth.

“I’ll see you guys later, I better get home soon before my parents activate the tracker in my molar.” Harry headed for the doors and felt calm as the fresh air surrounded him. 

Once again he became lost in his thoughts, how would he explain all of this to Dumbledore? Would he even care? He hasn’t reached out at all since the end of the school year. In fact nobody had. Did something happen that he hadn’t heard about or were they purposefully ignoring him? Harry shivered as a cold wind swept through him. The only person who had reached out had been Sirius, and even then he just asked if he was safe and doing well. Harry turned down the next street noticing the street lights were flickering. His ghost sense hadn’t alerted him to anything so he attributed it to faulty wiring or a power surge. Maybe his friends didn’t believe him about what had happened during the third task. He quickened his pace and wrapped his arms tightly around himself. He couldn’t blame them. His teeth started chattering against the sudden chill in the air. He was a disappointment, so far from the glorified savior they had grown up hearing about. Maybe a storm was blowing through here-

His thoughts were cut off as he felt a cold hand wrap around his forearm. His vision was clouded in black as he was thrown into a nearby alley, his wand clattered beside him falling loose from his sock where he kept it hidden from Sam and Tucker. He quickly reached for it turning to the opening of the alleyway. Wand outstretched and defensive spells racing through his mind. It was empty, he was alone. Slowly he started to turn towards the darkness of the back alley when he saw out of the corner of his eye a swarm of black robes and a skeletal hand reaching for his throat. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry yelled pointing his wand at the hooded figure. 

Nothing happened.

“Expecto Patronum!” He yelled again, though the usual warmth his wand provided when he cast spells was missing. Instead of that tingle of magic under his fingertips all he felt was smooth wood, nothing special at all. Would his wand not respond to him now that he was half ghost? Did it recognize the change within him and refuse to acknowledge their history?

Harry clawed at the hand surrounding his throat, holding him steady against the brick wall. He tried going ghost, going intangible, invisible, anything! His vision started to go black just as the dementor slowly started reaching to pull back it’s hood. There was a flash of pink energy blinding him, before succumbed to the darkness.


	5. The rumor on the boy who lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom, I just work here

Vlad rolled his eyes already bored of the pureblood drama Lucius Malfoy was spewing. Though they met often for business, Lucius had a habit of going on political rants; he wouldn’t go so far as to call them friends. After becoming half ghost he had discovered their world and saw more ways to become powerful and wealthy. He started his dealings in dark artifacts soon after, their dark power seemed to draw him in.  
He made quite the name for himself among the pureblood social elite, especially those more of the dark persuasion. Though he wasn’t a wizard they knew he was no ordinary muggle, just like the artifacts in his possession those around him could sense his power. They didn’t know where it came from or what he truly was. But they knew enough to not question or test him. He had never joined the dark lord and had never intended to, but his followers always proved good business associates, who they chose to bow down to in their free time wasn’t his concern. 

That is until he found out his godson was actually the famous Harry Potter. It had come as quite the shock when his little badger had received a letter to attend wizarding school in Scotland. Even more so when the letter was addressed to Harry Potter. It was then that Jack and Maddie finally told him the story behind their nephew's adoption, not knowing that Vlad had been dealing in the wizarding world for more than a decade. Unsurprisingly, he kept that little tidbit to himself and feigned surprise at the story of the boy-who-lived, who had apparently been Harry Fenton all along. Knowing how his… acquaintances felt about Harry Potter Vlad continued to keep his personal life and work life separate - at least he tried to. Now that the dark lord had returned Vlad tried to learn as much about his current standing in the wizarding world through Lucius. But unfortunately, his business partner seems to take their meeting as a way to get out of the house and unwind from his responsibilities back in the UK. It was understandable, to need a getaway from the constant character he must play among the ministry officials. Vlad just wished it wasn’t here. 

“And that idiot Fudge, I don’t even have to try to dissuade him from believing the dark lord is back. It’s almost laughable how easy it is. There have been rumors going around the ministry that his people are taking measures to silence Dumbledore and Potter.” Malfoy said with a huff pouring himself a drink. 

“Measures? What kind of measures?” Vlad looked up, trying not to show his concern. Thankfully Harry had no idea about all the slander the Daily Prophet had been printing about him. As much as he loved his godson he was too much a gryffindor for his own good sometimes, and would likely act without thinking of the consequences. 

“Oh I don’t know, they’ll likely go after Potter first, considering he’s magic-less during the summer and is only protected by his muggle family.” Lucius said off-handedly, swirling the amber liquid in his glass.

“But how? Nobody even knows where he spends his summer hiding out.” Vlad leaned forward trying to get as much information about threats to his godson as possible. Already feeling the need to go check on him and make sure he’s alright.

“Oh that’s the best part. I heard something about using the ministry’s dementors. They go after whoever we tell them to, as long as we ensure a steady supply of victims for them to feed on of course.” Lucius smiled, amused thinking about the boy’s suffering.

“But that could kill him!” Vlad’s voice raised as he sat up straight in his chair.

“Oh don’t sound so concerned Masters, everyone knows Potter can produce a patronus. According to my son he enjoyed showing it off during his third year. We just need to discredit him, we’ll leave the killing to the dark lord.” Vlad’s shoulders relaxed, knowing Harry could take care of himself. His reputation was tarnished either way, reports of underage magic happened every summer. Though he was more famous than your average student he should get off alright. 

“Any idea of when this venture will be going down?” Malfoy’s eyebrows creased, staring at him intently. No doubt wondering why Vlad seemed so interested in wizarding affairs all of a sudden. 

“It’s already set in motion, I've made it my business to monitor when a dementor goes missing from the ministry’s holding. Today there was one unaccounted for. Why does the boy-who-lived matter to you so much anyway? He’s just Dumbledore’s little golden boy.” The Lord questioned him, but it didn’t matter, Vlad was already out of his seat preparing to kick him out and go to his little badger’s aid. 

“Just general curiosity I suppose, it’s getting pretty late and I’m sure Narcissa is wondering about your absence.” He inclined his head towards the large fireplace on the wall to his left. Thankfully Lucius took the hint and set his glass down. 

“You’re right of course, until next time my friend.” He said as he dissapperated with a swish of black robes.

The second Lucius’ form disappeared from sight, glowing black rings surrounded Vlad’s waist before splitting in two and traveling from head to toe. He blasted into the air before phasing through the ceiling and flying at a cool 115 mph straight to Amity Park. 

It took him less than 5 minutes to reach the city. He flew invisibly through Fenton Works, not finding Harry he continued his search through the city. A few blocks away he noticed street lights flickering. He made his way to the street looking for anything abnormal. The streets were empty. He chalked it up to the storm the freak storm quickly forming. 

He was about to take to the skies once more, until he heard a familiar voice. Yelling a familiar spell. He rushed to the alleyway hidden in the darkness. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. His godson was being held in the air by his throat by a skeletal hand belonging to a dark, cloaked figure. Before he could think twice he hit the dementor with a power ecto blast.

The wraith-like creature screeched loudly before taking off into the cover of the night. Heart racing Vlad rushed to Harry’s side, checking his pulse he let out a sigh of relief before scooping him up into his arms and taking off into the sky once again


End file.
